Basch fon Ronsenburg/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Fortress Basch was to be the main protagonist for the cancelled ''Final Fantasy XII spin-off sequel game where he would have defended Ivalice and Ashe from a marine army seeking to take over the land. He would have had a small romance with her, but it would not have worked out, and the two would have drifted apart by the game's end. Basch would have been one of the only people in Ivalice to believe the legends of an old sea king who tries to invade Ivalice every 10,000 years, and would have traveled to the uncharted territories to defend a magickal fortress, the structure standing between Ivalice and the sea the marine forces would try to overtake. He would have been joined by his old allies from Final Fantasy XII, as well as Larsa and other Archadian Judges. Only his closest friends would have been aware of his true identity, most others calling him "Judge Gabranth". He would have faced challenges when defending the fortress from the sea king Loemund, allying the demigod Laegd after besting him in battle. Basch would have become torn between his self-appointed duty and his growing feelings for Ashe, who was developing feelings for Larsa. He would have come into conflict with Zargabaath after his true identity was revealed, resulting in his temporary imprisonment. In the end, when he had the chance to escape, Basch decided to stay behind and defeated Loemond at the cost of his life. The epilogue would have seen Laegd taking Basch's body to Loemond's castle, where he would have been resurrected and become the new Sea King. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Though he does not appear in person, several references to Basch are made in ''Dissidia. Gabranth uses variations of Basch's Quickenings for his EX Burst, and Keith Ferguson, Basch's voice actor in Final Fantasy XII, voices Gabranth in place of his original actor, Michael E. Rogers. Basch is also the namesake for a Ghost Card, a Level 100 Gabranth that the player can win Orange Gems and Nethicite from through battlegen. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gabranth gains a second alternate outfit based on his disguise when he impersonated Basch during the Battle of Nalbina Fortress, and Vaan's secret quote is "I'm Basch!". Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Basch appears as a playable character. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Basch Illust.png|Basch's portrait. PFF Basch.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Basch is a Legend character in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SR.png|Flash of Steel (SR). FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch SR.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR). FFAB Darkness - Basch SR.png|Souleater (SR). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SR+.png|Flash of Steel (SR+). FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch SR+.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR+). FFAB Darkness - Basch SR+.png|Souleater (SR+). FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR.png|Bravery (SSR). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SSR.png|Flash of Steel (SSR). FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch SSR.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR). FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch SSR.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR). FFAB Bravery - Basch SSR+.png|Bravery (SSR+). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch SSR+.png|Flash of Steel (SSR+). FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch SSR+.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR+). FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch SSR+.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SR.png|Flash of Steel (SR). FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch Legend SR.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SR+.png|Flash of Steel (SR+). FFAB Fulminating Darkness - Basch Legend SR+.png|Fulminating Darkness (SR+). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SSR.png|Flash of Steel (SSR). FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch Legend SSR.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR). FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch Legend SSR.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR). FFAB Flash of Steel - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Flash of Steel (SSR+). FFAB Ruin Impendent - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Ruin Impendent (SSR+). FFAB Sight Unseeing - Basch Legend SSR+.png|Sight Unseeing (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Basch fon Ronsenburg SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF12 Basch fon Ronsenburg SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Basch is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Consorting with Sky Pirates as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Draklor Laboratory stage on the Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Basch appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 5-7★ Rare Summon available since the event Yensa Sandsea (which originally ran in January 2018 in the Global version), his job is listed as Captain, and his roles are Tanking and Support. His Trust Master reward is the Zodiac Escutcheon heavy shield. His Super Trust Master reward is the passive ability Absolute Loyalty. FFBE 830 Basch.png|No. 830 Basch (5★). FFBE 831 Basch.png|No. 831 Basch (6★). FFBE 1125 Basch.png|No. 1125 Basch (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Basch appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His cards are fire-elemental, perhaps alluding to his ultimate Quickening move, Flame Purge. Basch TCG.png|Basch's trading card from Final Fantasy XII. 4-011C.jpg|Basch's trading card from Final Fantasy XII. Basch2 TCG.png|Basch's trading card from Revenant Wings. ''Triple Triad Basch has a Triple Triad card. Guest appearances ''Itadaki Street In''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Basch appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Itadaki-Basch.png|Basch in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-BaschPortrait.png|Basch's Itadaki Street Portable portrait. References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy XII